The present invention is directed to response systems for retrieving responses entered by users with a keypad, known as a response unit. The invention is particularly useful with wireless response systems, such as systems utilizing radio frequency communication, infrared communication, and the like, for communicating responses.
Response units each include personality data that allows the response units to communicate with the base unit or a plurality of coordinated base units. The personality data may include a time slot in which the response unit is set to transmit response data following receipt of a base packet transmission. It may also include a base identification (ID) assigned to the response unit. In such a system, the response units and base unit(s) are set to communicate according to a particular base ID, such as on a common frequency or channel, or, in the case of spread spectrum communication, a common frequency hopping sequence.